Never See You Again
by Chibi Nagisa Sakura
Summary: Jack returns to his home town to find a seventeen year old Jamie depressed and on the tipping point of no return. Jack decides to stay and help but by doing so, Jack starts to remember a time when he helped another but a young girl with powers of ice and snow. Most of all, he remembers the love he felt for her all those years ago. Jack's wish; to see her again. HIATUS!
1. Winter is Coming

**Never See You Again**

**By ChibiNagisaSakura**

**...**

Chapter 1. Winter is Coming

A harsh cold wind whipped through the air as autumn would soon be coming to an end. The last of the leaves that still clung tightly to the tree branches let loose and floated its way down to the hard pavement below. Streets lights brightly shined through the darkness of six in the afternoon. With the cold months now in, the light of day only lasted but a few hours.

The path turning into its avenue was a long and lonely one with no one to be seen outside. One or two cars rushed passed the avenue not noticing the quietness it held. A troubled adolescent made their way into the avenue on foot. Their posture was hunched and they dragged their legs behind them. Their head kept low and was hid behind the ruffled up brunette locks they possessed and a black hoodie.

He was walking home from school at such a late hour; or that's what he said anyway. The seventeen year old doesn't bother going to school. He leaves just to make his single working mother happy and to also escape the depression that stinks out his home. Really the boy goes straight to a pub and drinks the whole pacific ocean before he decides to go home. It's unfortunate to say the young teen also had a strong hold on cigarettes and marijuana.

For a young person, his skin was as pale as a ghost and the black-bags sagged low under his hazel-lit eyes. His brunette hair was ruffled and greasy. Stubble cut through his skin on his chin. The teenager looked an absolute wreck.

Usually, he wouldn't come home till after midnight but on rare night he comes home early; this is one those rare nights.

He staggered in through the garden and opened the door while doing a very good impression of a zombie. His mother appeared into the hallway. The boy got most of his features from his mother like the hair and eyes however she wore some sort of grace in her appearance. She folded her arms across her chest as if it was a protective barrier between herself and her son. The mother looked into her child's eye with fear and disappointment in herself for failing as a single mother.

"This has got to stop." she tried to make herself seem threatening.

"Or what?" her son walked up towards her.

Since puberty hit, his voice was indeed low but he himself also grew larger and broader till he towered over his mother.

"O-Or I'll kick you out!"

No parent wants to do this to their kid, but there was only so much a single working mother of two could do and he wasn't help. She had about five jobs a day and skips out on her sleep and food breaks. When I said she held grace in her appearance, we really mean in ways she was healthier looking than her son but she wasn't healthy. She developed a twig figure and could probably break in half in any second.

So far, her son has been wasting the money they need for drugs, drink or tobacco. As much as she loved her son, she needed to put her foot down and teach him a lesson. So far, all he's been doing is choosing the hard way of doing things.

"Like to see you try."

Her son pushed by her and went straight to the stairs after kicking his shoes off all over the place. While upstairs, another figure appeared seemingly waiting on him too like his mother. She gave a weak smile and walked up to her big brother to greet.

"Hi." she kindly and simply started the conversation.

"Get lost." he ended it and shoved passed her for her to stumble and hit the wall.

The girl's weak smile fell from her lips. She knew what to expect from her brother. He always did this to her. As young moody teenager hid in his room, the young girl gave a long sigh and slide down the wall she was pushed into. Once she hit the bottom, her legs came up and she hugged them tightly and buried her face into her knees.

Even you know she wasn't even old enough to be in double digits yet, she wasn't stupid either. Things have been going down hill an endless hill with no bottom; though she imagined when she did hit the bottom, it would be the most painful. Her mother had been working five jobs a day (she still didn't understand how that was even possible) so she was left alone quite a bit. It's against the law to leave her a lone for so long so a friend of her mum's looks after her. She spends time with her daughter too and them to are ''the best friends ever.'' She tried and still tries to reach out to her older brother but every time she tries to get close, he pushes her away.

The little girl gave another sigh and threw her head back, hitting the wall behind her. The young child didn't bother moaning in pain but rather closed her eyes and embraced it. Picking herself off the floor she made her way downstairs passing the window on the way. Outside of the window showed the neighbourhood they lived in with different coloured houses lined in a row and trees and bushes growing, separated with fences. It was dark outside and slowly, little white drops of frozen water began to fall from the sky.

Upstairs in his locked bedroom, the young male sat on at his desk with his head buried into his arms that rested on the desk. The room was dark and it had a foul smell of damp and body odour. The window was opened blowing in cold winter air in through the window.

He breathed deeply while rocking back and forth on his chair. Why? Why him? Why was he alive? It made no sense. He has no purpose. He should just die. He wants to die. He wants to rest and not deal with everything any more. No one here would miss him. He's just a waste of space; no one wants that.

His sleeve went up on his arms showing new, fresh still red scars entwined with the old, faded bumpy scars. All these questions; all the confusion; all the depression fuelled him to open up his top drawer on the desk and pull out the razor. It was old and blunt and stained red from the dried up blood. He needed knew razors was the thought that went through the poor depressed boy's mind.

Lifting up the razor to his skin, he began to use his wrist as a canvas and start creating more and more carvings. The blood oozed out of the thin slit. His body no longer suffocated and breathed finding this release. Why did he do this? He has no idea. People who don't understand ask why? How could you do this to yourself? They ask all these questions when there is no answer because the people actually cutting themselves, don't completely understand why they do it either other than it felt good.

Downstairs, his sister made her way into the kitchen and sat on the seat by the table.

"I've got to go now sweetie." her mum kissed her on the forehead. "You're brother's in early tonight so he'll look after you. Be good, don't answer the phones or doors and there's food in the microwave. Um...ah...oh! Be in bed by 9pm, no later! Remember to finish your homework...gah! I'm late. Love you!"

She gave another quick kiss to her daughter and ran out of the house. The little girl sighed and bashed her head down on the table. What to do now?

She looked up at stared out of the window to their back garden where a few dead flowers stopped growing on top of the grave of their dead dog that was buried in their backgarden. In memory of her, they planted flowers but with the winter coming, it died. That's when she noticed it.

A soft white dusting covered the ground and flowers and continued to fall. Snow. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her mouth. She knew. It didn't matter if she was still in her pyjamas or bare feet, she ran out of the house into the backgarden. Her foot prints leaving a light trail behind her. She twirled round with her arms out embracing the cold air and snow around her.

Closing her eyes, she faced the sky and opened her mouth letting the snowflakes gently land and quickly melt into her throat. The magic was there.

The young girl managed to release a laugh. A genuine laugh. She never had those in a very long time. She danced about and ran around the yard with her arms out as if she was flying a plane through the snow which is something you're probably best not doing. The harsh cold hit her like a tonne of bricks. She ran inside and put on her wellyboots, coat, hat, scarf and mittens before running out again ready to build a snowman...or what she could as there wasn't much snow yet.

Upstairs, the blonde's older brother threw the razor blade onto the desk table and gasped the air around him. Blood splattered along the table. He needed to clean this. Grabbing towel at his side, he applied pressure onto his new wounds up his arm.

A howl whistled in through his room. He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes, listening to the wind's enchanting lullaby.

_Bam._

The noise of the window closing caused the teen to jump up and sit straight with his eyes wide. He no longer felt the freeze hit the back of his neck. He turned to meet eyes with a boy was physically his age but spiritually not. His pale ghostly skin, his snow white hair and his ice blue eyes were the main features that one noticed. On him was a blue hoodie that matched his eyes and some torn old tan trousers and he wore no shoes. In his hands was a wooden staff a that hooked round at the top.

The two boys glared at each other. The one with the sharp blue eyes eyed the bloodied razor on the desk and the red soaked towel the boy held to his arm. The brown eyed boy saw the looks and tried to hide his arms behind his back.

"J-Jack!" he gasped at the sight of his old friend.

"Jamie?" the spirit of ice and snow questioned.

In the garden, the little nine year old fell on her back with a laugh and created snow angels around the garden. A single tiny snow flake landed on the top of her nose and melted in less than a second. She tried to lick her nose before giving a laugh and staring up at the dark night sky.

"Jack Frost." Sophie smiled.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, their plotlines or their characters. They all belong to Disney and Dreamworks. I also didn't make the cover but I own this Jelsa fanfiction. **

**Hi everyone! ChibiNagisaSakura is back with a brand new story! After months of thinking and planning, I came up with a plot. It's completely different to my last story, _The Past is in the Past_. I wouldn't have made another Jelsa fanfiction if it wasn't for you guys asking for another one. The downside to this one is that it won't last as long, the chapters are shorter and I won't be as fast posting up the chapters as I have officially started college and I'm loving it. I just landed myself a boyfriend and a main role in the haunted house for Hezlett so busy busy. That and I'm feeling very tired and just less inspirational than usual so some hiatus here and there. **

**Enjoy the chapter so far? Don't worry, the favourite couple will appear next chapter xD Please review xxx**

**~ChibiNagisaSakura**


	2. Me, Myself and I

**Never See You Again**

**By ChibiNagisaSakura**

**...**

_Chapter 2. Me, Myself and I_

Eighteenth Century and the start of winter in the northern hemisphere. I hate it. So many questions and literally no answers. I've been searching for the answers for a long time ago; still in the middle my search. The questions fill my head and circle. They dig into my brain and refuse to leave me alone at night. I guess when you're me you don't sleep. I've tried once but I never have dreams. I watch as others have dreams around me. They look magical from what I can see on the outside. The Sandman's gold dust really is something, I'll give him that much. However, I want to know- no- I need to know what exactly it's like to experience the dreams. I'd ask but everyone just looks right through me- no bloody joke!

From what I can work out, I'm a seventeen year old boy (not sure.) It's hard yeno? Trying to fit in, stay out of trouble. I think I'm handling it all pretty good:-

...

_\- "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME!" yells Jack at those in America with their business suits on. "I'm right here you know!?" _

_At that point, a young very pretty thinned waist girl walks right through him with a bonnet over her golden curly locks and bright red lipstick plastered onto her. Her dress was made of lace and it puffed out over the wire cage under her skirt. The colour was that of a baby blue giving her the childish, flirtatious look. She smiled, giggled and had some small talk with the men with cigars handing out their teeth._

_"How...dare...you...walk...THROUGH ME!" Jack screams bursting a large snow attack on the rich. -_

...

Yep, I'm handling it all pretty good. Every night I stare up at the moon. Every night, I ask the same question.

"Why am I here?" I ask once again while resting in Denmark. Didn't need to rest but I wanted to. Screw everyone else. They want snow? They can freeze their own water.

No answer.

"Well...tell me what I'm suppose to do?"

No answer.

"How can I get people to see me!?"

No answer.

"I don't GET IT!" I scream at the moon. "WHY!? WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE YOU DID THAT DAY! YOU SAID I'M JACK FROST, RIGHT? WELL WHAT IS JACK FROST SUPPOSE TO DO!?"

The silence was unbearable. I've been living in it for so long you'd think I'd get use to it; but I don't. I'm sick of being ignored. I'm sick of not being talked too. I'm sick of people walking right through me without a care in the world! It's so rude! How can people be so rude? Like come on, I'M RIGHT HERE! Can't see me? WELL TRY HARDER FOR I'M STILL HERE!

As the hormones inside me explode, I go flying up north from Denmark to around Norway, Sweden and Finland. I still can't really catch to grips with my powers. Well, I know how to control them but do you know how hard it is to control something that's attached to your emotions. Do you remember when you were seventeen or if you are seventeen you should know what it's like controlling your feelings. You can't. They're literally scattered everywhere and what's worse about it, I'm stuck seventeen. So I will always be scattered everywhere.

With no control, I let everything take over me. As I fly in blind rage, a blizzard breaks out over Denmark. Not my fault...okay maybe it was. Anyway, I'm shooting through the sky without thinking twice. I let out a loud battle cry as I landed and threw my staff in front of me letting it smash the ground with a lot of force. Ice shots out from the bottom of the staff freezing everything and everyone in a five mile radius.

I fly up to see the damage I have done. Shrieks and screams pierce through the village as a massive storm cloud from behind me forms filled with ice and snow.

"RUN! SCREAM! IT WON'T HELP! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" I yell at them.

Doors slam and windows, shutters and curtains (only the rick have curtains) shut too. Streets are clear of children playing and adults marketing. They know the storm's coming and by the way I'm feeling and the way the clouds forming look, it's gonna be a bad one.

I'd feel sorry for these people getting the rough end of the stick but right now, if I'm honest, I couldn't care less about these people. Why should I? They don't care for me, how can they when the can't even see me?! They deserve this! The only thing that can prove I am here is my power! Kids take my powers for granted! They take joy in it and have fun while I'm still here proving my existence!

The hail pelted down first. The ice and snow just came together soon after. The snow thickened and thickened till the point it was thigh deep. It built up on the doors and even windows of the cottages in the village around the castle that stood mighty and tall. I guess I should hit that next.

The wind carried me like a floating snowflake, so gracefully. However, the way it carried everything else like the snow and ice, hard and strong blasts. I could only laugh at the site of people freezing all around. I stand on the top of the castle's tower and look up at the moon once more. This time round, I can sense a sad and angry aura surrounding the moon.

"What? You're angry? You're upset? Think how I feel!" I hissed up at it. "You brought it on yourself, not me!"

I got the best seat in the house and watched as the storm made its way through the village, approaching the castle painfully slow. I smiled, then laughed while kicking up my feet and letting my brown rag of a cape flap behind me.

It was beautiful. Just watching my own creation, my own feelings take form. Not to mention it made me feel great. It's nice getting it all out in the open- literally. Oh well, time to see what I can do.

It was then that I heard it.

"NOOO!" a high pitch screech tore through the night.

What was that?

I jump off the roof and float around a bit hearing the sobs louder and more clearer than ever. It sounded like a young girl. A young girl. How young? I don't know...a room with a warm fire glow to it came into view. The sounds of screaming and crying came through the window and a silhouette of a young lady came into view. She had a very fine figure and most definitely wasn't a child but she wasn't a woman either; just a simple young lady. Her hair was down in a plait which flew about from behind. Her dress was straight down and a nightdress no doubt.

I get closer and closer till I can make out the colour and her features in detail.

Her hair was of wisps of platinum blonde indeed tied in a pony-tail plait at the back, her eyes blue as ice, her skin white as snow with a very light dusting of freckles and a white night dress. She looked no older than eighteen but no younger than a fourteen. I was right that she wore a white nightgown. The small light dress kindly showed off some of her curves that one her age would possess. The way the white dress floated about and swirled around her with her pale complexion made her look more like a spirit that I do. Was she a ghost? It would make sense in many ways...is it possible for anyone to look that white? Is she albino? I think she might be albino.

For the many years that I have existed because of the moon, I found that I'm more or less able to control all powers but sometimes it can be dodgy especially with emotions however, there is one power that doesn't need emotions to control it and though I know the basics, I am not yet a master- flying.

I headed straight towards the young girl. Why can't I stop? I need to stop or I might crash into her...well, no I won't. I'll end up flying right through her and crashing into the wall which in my opinion, is much much worse.

"Stop! Conceal! Don't feel!" she stared right up at the sky.

Why was she saying this? I don't quite understand what's the point. Conceal, don't feel? What does that mean?

"STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" she yelled once more.

Is she talking to me? What? I don't understand. All I know is right now I'm heading straight towards her and I can't stop. I try to make my surface area greater towards by making myself spread my legs and arms vertical to the directions I'm heading towards instead of being straight and going horizontal. I need to slow down!

I didn't. I tried to pull myself back but no matter what I did, I kept heading straight towards her. Why can't I control the wind yet? Stupid teenage hormones taking over, snap out of it!

I couldn't.

I headed straight towards the girl. Her eyes super glued to the storm since it started, tears streamed down her face and glistened in her bedroom's light. Her mouth only partly open and her eyes blood shot red.

"Please...why can't I control the snow..." she complained.

I'll tell ya why, because I'm the one controlling the snow, not you! Is this girl not right in the head? It could explain everything!

Just that second, her eyes flickered away from the storm I created. They looked my way but not just that, her eyes met mine. She stared right at me, her vision borrows through mine. It was as if she could see me. That's impossible, no one can see me. She's most likely staring up at the sky behind me. Her eyes widened. She gasped. Her eyes did not move from mine. Is this real? She can't...can she?

A loud high pitch squeal escapes her lips and she stumbles back away from the window.

She can.

I can't think. I can't move. I can't...I just can't. This...how do I react? How? I don't...HOW!?

I snap out of it. I'm heading towards her. I'm going to land into her. That's when I realized. I won't only hit her, but I'll hit the wall to, dragging her with me. This isn't going to go well. She knows it and I know it. We both know it.

I let out a cry.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed.

"AAAHHH!" we both squealed.

That's when it happened.

BANG!

My face went straight into her chest, my arms right past her back, my legs dragged in the air behind me. Her head goes flying forward while her back arches forward too and her legs are the same as mine. Her arms are flung forward too. Both our mouths clench at the collision of our bodies. Before I knew it, not only am I flying, but she is too.

BANG!

Her back, arms, head and legs hit the wall straight. Her eyes shut and her face morphs in pain. Mine joins her. My arms are around her waist, face still against her chest, my legs still dragging. Then, my legs swing forward and crash into hers. The pain rips through my body. Every muscle aches, my head the most. It stuns me. I can't move. The feeling's gone.

* * *

**Okay, hi guys. Second chapter. This one's all about Jack's POV and in the past if you hadn't caught on already. This is his personality before he became the joker- he was a moody teenager. What do you expect? Frozen 17 year old and everyone's blanking you out, you're going to throw a fit sooner or later. **

**superpony55: Hey, no worries. I find it really hard to find time to look over it so if you find any mistakes, please tell me. I happily fixed it and I'm happy you helped. Thank-you :) **

**Hope you enjoy xxx**

**~ChibiNagisaSakura**


	3. Stubborn

**Never See You Again**

**By ChibiNagisaSakura**

**...**

Chapter 3. Stubborn

The two boys glared at each other. The one with the sharp blue eyes eyed the bloodied razor on the desk and the red soaked towel the boy held to his arm. The brown eyed boy saw the looks and tried to hide his arms behind his back.

"J-Jack!" he gasped at the sight of his old friend.

"Jamie?" the spirit of ice and snow questioned.

It was too late. He already saw and Jamie already knew.

"Jamie," Jack Frost inched closer to the now grown child. "W-What...b-but...why? I don't understand."

"Y-You're here!" Jamie was in disbelief. It had been a long time.

"Yes I'm here! Now what are you doing? Why are you bleeding?"

"I-I-I um..."

"Did you do that!?"

The mortal teen looked down guilty on himself and embarrassed. This has what he's reduced to. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was mortifying and pathetic to be like this. He took a deep breath in through the nose. Jamie's eyebrows lowered down over his eyes and tilted in wards towards his nose. He looked up with a fiery rage in his eyes and stood up strong as a rock.

"What's it to you?" he became defensive. "It's my body, I do as I please with it."

"What's it to me?" Jack rhetorically asked. "My friend is hurting himself and I don't care if it's your body, I don't want you to do it any more!"

"Why?" Jamie asked turning away. He opened up his drawer and brought out a cigarette and lighter and quickly lit it and blew a puff of smoke out from his mouth. "It's not like you cared before."

Jack's jaw dropped. What had become of his young friend over the years? It's like he's a new person now. He did not recognise Jamie Bennett. Not one bit.

"I've always cared...Jamie." Jack murmured softly.

"BULLSHIT!" Jamie screamed throwing the cigarette away from him. He marched over to Jack in full rage stomping his foot on the ground loudly as he did yelling loudly and backing the spirit into the corner where he grabbed him by the hoodie: "If you cared where the fuck where you all these years? I've been here alone! I've gone to middle school and now I'm high school and only now do you make a sudden appearance! Why!? You 'guardians' in trouble again? Well...DON'T count on me to help you out this time round you weird albino!"

Jack when he looked into Jamie's eyes saw nothing more than pain that had been building over the years. Tears threatened to spill during the pregnant pause. Silence was exchanged between the two but it spoke louder than what words could do alone. Jamie loosened his grip on Jack and set him down turning away trying to calm himself.

Jack turned to the burning cigarette and with a hand froze it over taking out a near fire start.

"Jamie...I-" Jack cut himself off. What could he say that could make the situation any better?

Instead of speaking, Jack flew over and set a hand on Jamie's shoulder. To his sadness, Jamie flinched away from Jack. The young boy straightened up and walked over to the table to get another cigarette. Blanking Jack out, he sprawled over the bed and pulled out a playboy magazine to flick through.

Jack looked around awkwardly not knowing what else he could do. So he sat. Sat down on the desk with his right leg stretched out and his left leg bent while his staff was placed up right between his legs and Jack leaned his head on it while it back arched on the wall. He put his hood up. He stayed.

...

The clock on the beside turned its red digit from 0159 to 0200. Jamie was now on the laptop flicking through different porn sites with the earphones in but Jack could still hear the sounds. His mum still wasn't home. God knows what's happened to Sophie. Jack sighed and flattened himself out and slide off the table onto his feet. Snow began to fall from the ceiling by accident due to Jack's emotions. Recently he realized he can use his powers without the staff. The staff was just a way to concentrate his power into one point. Now-a-days he's been trying to control his powers without his staff but he still needed to practice. He wondered how _she_ managed.

"Hey!" Jack tore an earphone out of his ear. "Quit it with the snow Frosty the fucking Snowman!"

"Sorry." Jack sighed taking hold of his staff tighter and locking his powers into that stick.

...

0430: Jamie was taking another smoke. Jack opened a window in search for fresh air.

"Hey! Not all of us aren't bothered by the cold!" Jamie yelled at him.

"Sorry." Jack apologised again and closed the window. "So...how was middle school?"

"What you mean how was middle school? It was middle school; it was fuckin' shit!"

Jack awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh." Was all the snow-white boy could manage to say. He cleared his throat again. "High school?"

Jamie glared at him with daggers. Winter knew then and there not to open his mouth again.

...

0500: the front door opened and Jamie's poor mother came in barely able walk on her own two legs. The tired woman's toes and fingers were numb and her clothes were soaked through. She turned on the hallway lights and dropped everything she had in her arms into the corner of the hall and staggered into the living room to crash on the sofa as it was closer than her bed. Switching off the hallway lights, she made her way to the living room. The moonlights helped guide her way through the shadows.

Approaching the sofa, she could see her youngest curled up with her wellyboots, coat, hat, scarf and mittens still on. All of them soaking wet as well as her pyjamas.

"Sophie." she rocked her daughter from side to side till her lime eyes fluttered open.

"Mum?" Sophie rubbed her eyes.

"Sophie, why are you wet?"

"...snow..." Sophie yawned going back to sleep.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

There was no reply. The child had gone back to sleep. With a breathless sigh, Sophie's mum picked her up in her weak arms and struggled up to the top of the stairs.

At this point Jamie was listened to music and read comic books while Jack floated about in the air.

"Your mum's back." Jack informed the ignorant Jamie.

He didn't listen. Completely ignored. Jack sighed and floated down onto the floor were he lay.

"Why aren't you going to sleep? You're going to die in class at school tomorrow y'know if you stay up any longer."

The black bags under Jamie's eyes proved to Jack this wasn't the first time he's done this. Jamie was severely depressed and Jamie needed help.

...

The sun's rays flickered its way in through the window. Jamie's eyes squint as he opens them and with a face full of disgust, he gets up and closes the curtains with anger before crashing back down on his bed. Jack sighed and knew there was no way he was getting up any time soon. The clock's red lit up digits now said 1007. School had begun and all. Sophie had gone and poor Jamie's mum was gone to her next job that started at 10am. Right now, she was surviving on three and a half hours sleep, coffee and a packet of crisps.

Jack left to get on with his own job. He maybe the Guardian of Fun but this Guardian had a job to do too.

Jamie's mum came home around 3pm and shocked to find her son still in bed and an angry principal over the phone to her. She thumped his bedroom before barging on his just to be hit with a wall of smoke. Coughing, she swatted the 'air' and made her way over to the bedroom window where she opened the curtains and window.

"JAMIE!" she screamed at her son. "GET UP!" she dragged the covers away from him.

Jamie in his boxers ignored her.

"Why are you not at school?! Your principal called today. At this rate you're going to get expelled! What have you to say for yourself?!"

In his defence, the sleeping teen could only say two words: "Go away."

Jamie's mum rubbed her throbbing head and took a few seconds to calm herself and catch her breath. "Jamie. Please. I can't do this any more."

There was no response.

"Why are you being like this!?"

No answers.

"That's it Jamie. If you get yourself expelled from school you're leaving this house."

"Oh really?" Jack sat up to stare at his mum with a blank expression.

"YES! I MEAN IT! YOU'RE GOING JAMIE! I WILL KICK YOU OUT IF YOU GIVE ME ANOTHER REASON TO DO SO! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER!"

"OH YEAH?! THEN WHAT? YOU GONNA BE HAPPY YOU GOT RID OF ME? IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO HAPPY WHY DON'T YOU DO IT RIGHT NOW!?"

"I don't have time for this Jamie. I love you, I do. But I can't handle you doing this each and every single day. What's wrong? Whatever it is you can tell me! I'm always here for you."

"Bullshit! You're never here. I bet you're going to be late for your second job now." Jamie stood up.

"I HAVE BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY PARENT IN THIS HOUSE, YOU DON'T HAVE A PART TIME JOB AND I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH THE RENT AND YOUR NEEDS. AT THIS POINT I MAY ACTUALLY LOSE SOPHIE AND SHE'S JUST A CHILD WHO NEEDS HER FAMILY!"

"Why don't you make like Dad and run off."

"Jamie...I'm never going to leave you like your dad."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO! IN FACT, I HOPE YOU DO BECAUSE THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE IN MY ROOM!" Jamie pointed towards the door.

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Jamie's mum held her finger up at him. "Trust my words Jamie Bennett, get kicked out of school, you'll get kicked of here, GOT IT!?"

She stormed out of the room to grab a quick bite to eat before she went on her second job that day. During the week she had three jobs, then on the weekend she had two different jobs. She loved it when the bank holidays, Christmas and Easter holidays came for it meant she could actually sleep and see her children.

...

Days seemed to pass but Jamie made no effort in going to school. The week ended and soon Monday was close by again. Jack had been lingering round with Jamie getting nothing but insults or the silent treatment. Jack liked it when he got insults. It proved Jamie still believed in him and could still see/hear him. Freshly out of the shower, Jamie stared at his laptop blankly browsing through different YouTube videos.

"Jamie," Jack begun his speech. "I think you should go to school tomorrow."

"Why?" Jamie quickly responded to Jack's statement surprisingly.

"I um...think you're mum's being serious about kicking you out." Jamie's mum came back for round two like she said she would when Jack was present to see.

"So?"

"So?" Jack echoed his words. "Where are you going to go then? Where will you stay? What will you do?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly! You don't know!" Jack grabbed hold of Jamie's shoulders and looked straight into his dead eyes. "Come on! How bad can it be? If you want me to come with you I can. But you need to go! You hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." Jamie pushed him away and turned to his laptop.

"What you say?" Jack looked hopeful.

Jamie thought for a minute with a finger to his cracked lips. "No." was his simple answer.

The room flashed blue and an, "AH!" was heard from the street. Jamie was now going to school in the morning so went to sleep around 0100. Jack smiled proudly at himself.

* * *

**Another chapter. It's took a long time, I know. Losing all motivation to do things now but I'm trying to get my motivation back! **

**Yes, this is back to Jamie again while the last one was about Elsa. The next one will include Elsa. Yay! Enjoy this for now**

**~ChibiNagisaSakura**


	4. Ice and Snow

**Never See You Again**

**By ChibiNagisaSakura**

**...**

**Chapter 4. Ice and Snow**

_The two men stood outside my bedroom. They thought I could not hear, but they were wrong. I put my ear to the door and listen to their speech on my great matter. One of the voices belonged to the man I called Father, sir, His Majesty, my King. Who he was talking to I did not know. Most likely one of the higher ups I'd come to know in the near future._

_"See to it my daughter, the Princess Elsa does not leave her chamber. Not now, not ever! Her grace is to stay in the chamber and never leave until I have said so. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes your majesty." the man replied back._

_I weep hanging onto the door handle at this. I know what is done is done and I can not go back in time to fix it. My poor dear sister, the Princess Anna had been struck by my own powers and near to death._

_"Papa,"_

_The voice struck a chord with me as I heard the high pitch of the Princess giggle._

_"Ah, my lady." I can tell he bent over to her to show respect. "What brings you here."_

_"I want to see Elsa Papa. I want to go play with her like we always do. Hey, why's that man here at Elsa's door?"_

_"You are no longer to see your sister."_

_"But-"_

_"No. Not yet. Soon, hopefully. But not yet."_

_After that, the man stood by my door for months and eventually left. I wore gloves. My father and mother told me I was free to leave my room now that I had it all under control. But I didn't. I knew I didn't. Deep down inside I knew it was fear from the truth. I am a danger, I am a monster and I shall stay in this room of mine to protect the innocent lives of those around me. I do not deserve to live on this world._

...

BANG!

Our bodies that were stuck on the wall now hit the floor. I can't feel a thing. No feeling but the pain that makes it way up on my body. Every breath, every jolt surges though me in agony.

A whimper escapes my lips as I lie motionless on the floor. What was that? Did my eyes deceive me or did I see a boy flying straight for me? Blinking my eyes open I look up at the now standing stranger in my chambers. His hair and skin white as snow and eyes pale blue as ice- he's a lot like me in fact!

"Ouch." he mutters rubbing his hand before using his foot to kick up his staff to his hands.

I struggle to get up and trip over my long nightgown falling back to the ground. Panic. Panic. It's all I feel. Why? Why? Why is he here? Who is he? Oh God, oh God! What do I do? If things couldn't get worse, the wood where my hands touch turn freeze over.

"AAAHHH!" I scream out of mind. "NO! NO!"

The boy I look into his eyes and they widen in shock. He now knows! What do I do. I don't understand at all! This can't be right! Oh God, please take me away from this world you put me in! Why isn't he backing off.

"Well," he says still staring at me, "that was unexpected."

Silence. I turn my head to the side. Did he really just say that?

"What?" I question his statement.

"Well...it was really unexpected. I didn't _expect_ that to happen. But...let's just forget all that."

"Forget it?" Did he really just tell me to forget I have powers?

"You can see me? You can hear me? You can feel me? I'm not hallucinating am I, it wouldn't be the first time." He comes over and touches my face with his filthy fingers.

"Are you mad?!"

"Now that is a good question." he laughs.

"I create ice and snow and the only thing you're more concerned with is the fact that I can see you, hear you and indeed feel you. Oh God." I turn and put a hand on my head. "Maybe I hit the wall too hard."

"That would actually explain a lot for me too. So...you can actually see me?"

I give him a very angry look. He stays quiet but his mouth falls and his eyes widened and his eyebrows goes up and he walks funny away.

"Look here now. You should leave this room immediately for your own benefit. I don't want to hurt anyone here. Not today, not ever!"

"You speak very proper yeno." He points out. "I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

I just stare at him. Why isn't he taking me seriously? He stares back. I can't help it. I had to stay there looking in his eyes. It's like they beg me not to look away. What are they trying to say?

He starts to circle his head a little nodding.

"I believe this is the part where you tell me your name."

"Oh," I stand up instantly and brush myself down before clearing my throat. I lift up the sides of my night dress and keep my back straight. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle, sir."

"Well now, a Princess. This kinda explains a lot. Kinda." He mutters the last two sentences. "So you create snow and ice?"

I'm in shock. My body stiffens and it's hard to breathe. I glance over at the door before running over to the boy with all the speed I had in me. I clasp my hand over his mouth and hush him.

"Do be quiet good sir or we maybe caught." I keep my eyes locked on the door heavily panting with anxiety.

I feel his hand touch mine. The shivers I feel tingle all over. He smiles a kind smile, not frightened either. His eyes never leave mine. The boy named Jack rubs his two hands together before blowing a soft breeze into it. Out of nowhere, a snowflake floats. It steadies itself and gently eases its way over to me. Naturally my head goes back as it closes in on me. Not able to go back anymore, my eyes shut instinctively. It bursts into sparkles and stars as it brushes against my nose, almost as if it were a bubble.

I flutter my eyes open and lean my head forward to his.

"I'm confused." I whisper softly.

The more I lean forward the more he leans back looking more and more comfortable. His eyes move back and forth from mine to the floor behind him. Unable to lean anymore forward, I can hear his shaky breathing. I hear him gulp. I heart his heart. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Thump, thump...

We're so close yet the closer I look, the more I can not find the answers, meaning the more I'm confused.

"Why are you confused?" He croaks nervously.

"Do it again." I still whisper nodding my head, urging him to go on.

He lifts up his hand and stretches it out till the tips touch my nose. I concentrate on his palm. With another slow and gentle blow, a snowflake forms as it moves to the top of my nose. It bursts.

Jack carefully sits back and goes onto his knees so we are face to face but not so that I'm near on top of him.

"You have magic too?" I question leaning my head a little forward.

"Yes."

"Can you control them?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me how?"

"Yes."

"How?"

He lifts up his hand and hovers it up in front of me. I question it with my eyes. He nods. Carefully I lift up my hand. I look at it. Pull my glove off. I'm still unsure. Still so frightened. I poke his palm with my index finger. A blue spark bursts out sending me backwards in gasps.

"Don't be scared." He assures me, hand still out.

I sit up. With complete care and anxiety, I placed my hand into his and spread out my fingers till they aline with his. Blue shimmering dust flows out between our hands and rotates around it as if pixies were real and circling our hands. I couldn't help but let out a laugh of amazement. The circle began to twist upwards to the ceiling.

"It's beautiful." I murmur staring up.

"I know." He stares at me.

I look back and smile. The heat rose to my cheeks. A faint blush formed.

"But...how?"

"I don't know. I've never seen this before in my life."

"Then...how did you know?"

He looks up and then stares back into my eyes and gives a smile.

"I just knew."

A smile spread across my lips and I felt the heat rise back up to my cheeks. I just met this person. This boy. Yet he doesn't seem like a normal stranger or a normal boy. Obviously of course he can control snow and...fly...but, I still having a feeling of comfort near him. A sense of belonging here. I no longer feel alone. Was this another type of magic?

A giggle escapes my mouth and as a reflex my hand hand goes straight to my mouth to hide my smile.

A faint creaking noise came from behind me as I giggled. I turn slowly round with a smile still on my face. It didn't last long. The joy and happiness vanished in half a second. My smile dropped in to a frown and my eyebrows arch down with anxiety and panic.

"Dad..."

He looks down at me in shame and horror. I look around the room to see the magic disappearing and being replaced with the ice that spread out around me, crawling along the floorboards and climbing up the walls, making stars on the glass windows.

"I have tried to help you control your powers, I have tried to protect Anna from you, I have tried to protect others from you, and I have tried to protect yourself from you. I thought you had controlled your powers and ready to go outside. Yet here you are, Messi g and playing with magic!" He raises his voice at the last part.

"Papa, I..."

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN MAGIC IS NOT A TOY!? IT'S POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS AND SHOULDN'T EXIST! MOST PEOPLE WOULD EXECUTE YOU FOR WITCHCRAFT, SORCERY...WHY CAN'T YOU LEARN AND BE MORE CAREFUL AND SENSIBLE!?" He couldn't stress, or yell any louder.

"I am sorry..." I murmur in shame.

He sighs and bends down to my level. He places a hands on the sides of my neck and slowly raises them to my cheeks and cups my face, moving it up so my eyes can meet his.

"I only want you safe. When I am gone, you will be Queen and I want them to love you as the beautiful and kind person you are but they won't understand your powers and will end up fearing you and I don't want that. I want you and everyone e around to be safe." With his thumb he rubs away the tear that trickles down my face. He gives a long sigh. "I love you so much." He hugs me.

"I love you too Papa." I sob.

He lifts me away from him and caresses my face and runs his fingers around my head.

"You're my good girl."

I nod and he leaves shutting the door slowly.

He's right. I am a monster. I need to be away from everyone to protect them. I can' twit here losing to my mind with a boy...

I sat up straight. Eyes wide. Something wasn't right. When my father walked in he reacted to my powers but...

I turn around slowly to the boy whom I was just talking to. The boy who is known as Jack Frost. He's still there looking at me, sad. When he sees my shocked face, his face distorts to a confused one. "What?" He simply asks.

"My father was just in here..."

"Yes. I was here to see it unfortunately."

"Precisely."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay during that."

"Well yes but...no." I get closer to him suspiciously. "He was here yelling at my powers yet...he didn't ask or even noticed I had a boy, a stranger in my bedroom. Why didn't he see you?"

Silence. No reply. He simply looked away and rubbed the back of his head.


	5. No Name

**Never See You Again**

**By ChibiNagisaSakura**

**...**

Chapter 5. No Name

The alarm went off for the fifth time before the defeated teenager struggled to his feet. It wasn't the alarms that woke him, it was the cold snowball that hit him hard against the head that did it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Jack asked for the third time to Jamie as he sloppily dressed himself.

"No! Why are you still here? I'm trying to get dressed!" He grumbles.

"Please, I'm not interested in watching you dress besides, I'm forever frozen to be in my teenage body forever. Nothing new." Jack uses one hand to balance him on his staff, body straight up in the air.

"Not the point!" Jamie yells zipping up his jeans. With a sneaker he found lying about, he chucks it at Jack's staff, causing the spirit to topple over with a crash. After, he starts digging around on the floor trying to find a long sleeved top that passes the sniff test. "I like my privacy..."

"When you come back from school, this place is going to be clean." Jack takes a pair of last week's boxer shorts of his head.

Jamie left the house a few minutes before classes actually started. Though it bugged Jack Jamie would be an hour late for school, he was just happy Jamie was going. To make sure he did go, Jack followed secretly behind.

The adolescent boy walked slowly, shuffling his feet, making sure to waste as much time getting to school than in school. Middle school wasn't all it was hyped up to be.

Cupcake didn't fit in but no one said anything about it, if they did, she'd kill them. After the years she became the goth everyone knows today.

The twins; Caleb and Claude became celebrities of middle and high school. Caleb became a basketball superstar and Claude football. They had looks, sports, and girls.

Pippa changed the most out of everyone. She started middle school wearing her white hat with short hair, baggy trousers and hoodies and played sports with the boys only to come out with no hat, long hair, mini skirts and tank tops and her interests revolved around makeup, hair, fashion, boys, gossip and cheerleading. She is on the level Caleb and Claude are. She dated both twins here and there in her life.

Monty was Jamie's only friend at the end of the day. Both were bullied. Jamie was just too innocent like a child where as Monty was seen as the freak of nature. Though Monty got bullying ten times more extreme than Jamie did, he always wore a smile and was there for Jamie. Jamie couldn't ask for a better friend.

Then they all went to the same high school.

Jack watches as his friend's, the last light, face screws up in pain. Tears threaten to spill from Jamie's eyes. His teeth dig into his lower lip, trying to stop his lip quivering. The memory wasn't one that Jamie remembered, it was the one that haunted him. He didn't have to remember it, it was always there. It waited to strike when Jamie was most vulnerable which seemed to be all the time.

Jack couldn't help but feel as if he needed to know. What was this nightmare Jamie had and how can he help his friend?

Jamie arrived to school for the first time in months late. He entered the English class where pairs of eyes all fell on him in horror, including the teacher...except for one pair he didnt recognise. A girl. A new girl. Maybe not new now but to him, new.

Pippa, the twins and Cupcake shared the same class with him unfortunately. They now try to avoid eyes with him, starring down as he walks pass.

Sometimes friends grew apart, sometimes they become total 'fucking bastards' as Jamie puts it.

Jack hovers in front of the school doors before flying back to the house. He wasn't joking about cleaning the place.

...

Jack enjoyed himself all over the world, returning in time for school to end. He enjoys dancing in the frozen fountain outside the school. Obviously his fault the water froze in it. He lay between a dip in where the water from the fountain flew out of and froze in a perfect curve. Just a few seconds...

First Jamie came out, then the bell rang signalling the rest to get out. Jamie practically sprints to get home compared to going to school.

Jack before following caught sights of Claude, Caleb and Pippa. Each met eye contact with him but try not to make it obvious. Their eyes widen in disbelief that he really was there just as he was when they were children. Jack acknowledged then before flying off after Jamie.

"What the fuck did you do to my room?" Jamie finally home asks.

"Just what I said I'd do. Cleaned it."

"Tch, that's so gay." Jamie throws his bag down and begins to change into something comfy.

"I wonder if homosexuals use the phrase, 'that's so straight,' on each other the way we throw the word gay round."

Jamie looks over at Jack with the look. "Shut-up."

A cigarette finds its way into Jamie's hand, ready to be smoked. He plops himself down into his chair. He'd cut right now but Jack kept a close eye on the boy.

"So, how was school?"

"Oh fuckin' fantastic."

"Must you curse at everything?"

"Must you walk me to school this morning? That's right, I knew!"

The two suffer in each others silence. Both huffing like five year olds. The boys stared for a moment. The testosterone lingered around and was soooo thick, one could cut it with a knife.

Relaxing a bit off, Jamie turns away and takes a puff out of his cigarette, flicking ash into the ash tray. Jack just turns the opposite way, rubs the back of his head. Pondering for a second on what to do next, Jack turns with the same question.

"How was school?"

It's the question no one wants to hear their parents say. It's good if you have something great to say. You got an A, you won a competition or just something interesting. Most of the time, nothing happens. You sit, you listen, you write...depending on who you are of course. Basically, you live a boring and stupid routine that never seems to change. Then if shit did happen, you wouldn't tell your parents. Some do depending on the person but Jamie was the kind who wouldn't.

"Fine..."

"Liar. What happened?"

"Nothing!" Jamie puts his cigarette out in the ash tray.

"Liar. What you do?"

"Nothing!" Jamie whines like a child, pushing away from the desk, away from Jack, to the other side of the room.

"Come on Jamie!" Jack flies and lands on top of one of the drawers, bent down, slightly higher than Jamie but they met eye to eye. The spirit squints his eyes showing for one he wasnt playing about.

"I don't like school, I hate it!" Jamie spits. "Everyone looks at me like I'm a odd, a freak, sick or something!"

"Jamie, you kinda are sick, you need help!"

Jamie pushes away and twists in his seat away from Jack again however the spirit was just as fast, and they ended up face to face again.

"Jack, fuck off and mind your own business."

Jack stopped Jamie from moving with a disgust look on his face that made Jamie feel shame. With a defeated sigh, he engages in Jack attempts on being sociable.

"I know I need help. Needed it for a long time. School sucked, okay?" He looks up at Jack with hurt eyes. Jack backs off into the air letting Jamie swivel around in his chair. "I always get weird stares now. From everyone! Even the teachers! Oh, except for this one girl..."

"A girl?" Jack crosses his arms, leaning on the bedroom wall half way up. His lips curl into an all knowing smile and his eyebrows lift up.

"It's not like that. She must of transferred when I was off. She'd give weird looks if she knew me"

"What she like? Is she pretty?"

"Um...Not really. She's kinda ugly. She's blonde but not the nice kind. She's not tanned and she doesn't have a nice ass or...yeno." Jack knew and rolls his eyes. "She's kinda sickly pale. I bet you can see veins on her chest. She's really thin too. Like...stick thin! I wonder if she's ever been seriously ill."

"How's that make her ugly? Each girl is pretty in their own way." Jack comments. The girl Jamie described reminded him of someone from a long time ago.

"I guess shes really cute but...Not my style..." the teen lies.

Truth is, despite what the fashion industry of today call flaws, Jamie thought the girl beautiful and adorable. Huge eyes, little button nose, good eyebrow game as they call it and a sweet caring smile. The pale colours made her look very clean, very innocent and her makeup was very lightly done. Jamie knows makeup makes girls feel confident in themselves and he's okay with that. With, without, it didn't make a difference to him but he couldn't but mention the makeup in his head. Maybe it's because the makeup was a part of her. It's what made her, her.

Jamie kept memorizing the mental picture of her.

"What's she called?" Jack asks, bringing Jamie out of his thoughts.

That's when it hit Jamie.

"I don't know nor do I want to know."

Jamie doesn't know the girls name where as all Jack could think of was a girl no longer here, with a name and similar appearance to the girl Jamie describes.


End file.
